Reaching You
by luvtrianglelover15
Summary: Bella is a tomboy who moves around a lot because of her fathers job. What will happen when she moves to Forks and meets Jacob as well as her English teacher, Edward? Obviously i don't own any of SM's characters or twilight. BxE-teacherXstudent,BxJ
1. New Girl

BPOV

Taking in a big gulp of air, I sat down on my bed and opened the Forks High School Handbook. I was going to a new school tomorrow. Again. I sighed and let the book drop to the wooden floor with a soft thud.

J_ust what I need. Another year of being invisible._

Because of Char... I mean Dad's job, we moved around a lot. And when I say 'we' I mean my dad and I. My mom died in a car crash seven years ago when I was eleven. I've always felt guilty about it because she was on her way to pick me up from school. Charlie says that it wasn't my fault and that Mom is watching over me from heaven. What a load of crap.

It was all my fault, even my Mom's husband, Phil said so. I couldn't blame him; she was killed just two months after getting remarried to him. Thankfully, I got to live with my real dad when Mom died, so I wouldn't have to deal with Phil's hatred towards me.

Charlie's like my best friend. We watch football on T.V. and play soccer in the backyard almost everyday. As you've probably guessed, I'm a major tomboy. My favorite color is dark blue. I hate pink. And this god damned room.

I looked up to glare at the light pink walls. God, I was going to puke. Actually, a little barf on the walls might help cover up that repulsive color. Maybe I could paint the room myself, I'm pretty sure Charlie has some paint in the garage...

"Bella! Get down here, the games on!"

Without thinking, I jumped up from my bed, threw open my bedroom door, and ran like a madwoman down the stairs to fling myself at the sofa. Grabbing a massive handful of popcorn, I shoved it in my mouth and asked Charlie who was playing.

"The Pittsburgh Steelers against the Chicago Bears" He responded.

Forgetting my worries, I sunk down into the couch and lost myself into the game.

_School can wait,_ I thought, _I'll pack up my things later._

It's just too bad I passed out on the couch with popcorn grease spread all over my face only to wake up the next morning at 7 am.


	2. Meeting Jacob

BPOV

_Crap. Why the hell didn't Charlie wake me up!_

I jumped up and ran upstairs to get ready in the 10 minutes I had left. On the fifth step I slipped and banged my chin against the stair.

"OUCH!"

While rubbing my chin I tasted blood in my mouth. Wow, today was turning out to be pretty fantastic.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie yelled from his room

"Yeah I'm just _fine_. Oh, and thanks a lot for NOT WAKING ME UP FOR SCHOOL YOU ASS WHOLE!"

"HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

_Whatever jerk._ I went into my bathroom and took a quick cold shower, trying to wake myself up. I felt myself relax as I lathered strawberry shampoo into my hair. I may be a tomboy, but that stuff smelled pretty damn good. Feeling awful for what I said to Charlie, I got out of the shower and threw on a t-shirt and jeans to apologize to him. Being the laid-back guy that he is, he said it was fine and wished me luck on my first day. I grabbed my favorite football sweatshirt and my back-pack from the closet and headed outside.

Gazing up into the cloudy sky, I felt that my day may be alright after all. It rained almost every day in Forks. I loved the rain. Unlike other girls, I didn't care if my hair got wet or if it ruined my makeup, which I didn't wear and refused to. I didn't understand how all that crap on your face was supposed to make you look good. Although with my clear pale skin, I didn't really need it anyway.

Shivering, I put on my sweatshirt and pulled up the hood over my messy brown hair. I stepped into my Chevy and sat in the worn in seat, slamming the door shut. The old engine started quickly, to my relief, but was pretty loud-ass. I was just grateful that I was able to get the heater running. When I pulled into school several people stopped to stare at my truck. I sighed and took the keys out of the ignition, stepping into the cool misty air.

"Sup."

I looked to my left and saw a tall guy about my age, with russet-colored skin and longish black hair. He seemed nice enough.

"Hey." I responded, facing him

"Names Jacob, you're the new girl, Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella" I corrected him

"Nice." he said back, with a huge grin

His smile was contagious; I couldn't help but smile back. I just got here and it looks like I've already made a friend. He put his long muscular arm around my shoulders and walked me into the crummy looking school to the front desk. A fifty year old looking lady sat behind the desk, looking irritable and depressed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cope" Jacob said

"Oh, Jacob!" she gushed, adjusting her shirt and smoothing out her hair.

_Okaaay then._

"Could you give Bella Swan here her stuff, she's new."

She sprang up and rushed into her office, returning with my schedule and a map of the school.

"There you go Jake." She said, handing it to him and batting her eyelashes. Apparently I was invisible.

"Thanks Ms. Cope."

Well, that was disturbing. Once we walked away I turned to Jacob and smirked.

"You've got quite a way with the ladies." I told him.

He laughed and lightly smacked my arm. "Try not to fall for my charms." he said, handing me my stuff.

"Yeah right."

For some reason he looked kind of disappointed. I shrugged and looked down at my schedule. I was in honors for every class. Somehow I was able to keep my grades up even though I slept through most of my classes.

"Whoa!" Jacob said, staring at my schedule with wide eyes.

"What?" I said, stuffing it into my bag.

"Nerd."

"Psh, yeah right. I hardly ever pay attention in class."

Looking me up and down, he said, "Huh. Must be one of those brainiac geniuses then."

I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Jeez, Bella." He said rubbing it, "You've got quite an arm."

Well that's what you get from playing football all day. The bell rung and we said our good byes, heading off to first period.


	3. Meeting Edward

**Authors Note: This entire story is going to be in Bella's point of view so I guess I should stop writing 'BPOV' on the top of every chapter. However, I might have a chapter in Edwards or Jacobs perspective in the future. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

_What was my first class again?_

I stopped walking and reached for my bag, struggling with the old zipper. By the time I got it unzipped I had several cuts on my fingers. I guess it was time to get a new back-pack. I pulled out my schedule and smoothed it out against my leg, trying to get rid of all the dents. Squinting at the small print, I saw that my first period class was English in room A-15. My teacher was Mr. Cullen.

Ten minutes later, I finally found the classroom. Jacob forgot to give me the map and this was one fucking huge school.

I nervously reached for the door knob, bracing myself for the lecture I was probably about to receive from the teacher. Maybe he would let it slide this once; it is my first day after all. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to find the whole classroom staring at me in shock.

_Jeez, hasn't anyone ever been late to class before?_ I thought, blushing

"HEY, ITS THE NEW GIRL!"

"Its Isabella, right?"

"Where did you move from?"

"Hey, you can sit with me!"

"No way man, she's sitting with ME!"

Before I knew it, everyone was shouting questions at me and yelling. What was up with these people? Embarrassed from all the attention, my cheeks stared to turn a deep red.

"Hey everyone, sit back down! Sorry Miss Swan, we don't get many new students here in Forks." a deep, velvety voice said.

Looking up at my savior, I thought I was having a delusion. He was the most handsome man I've ever seen. He was standing behind the teacher's desk and was more than six feet tall. He had a slim but muscular body and had untidy bronze-colored hair that was complemented perfectly by his pail skin. He looked right back at me with his deep, mysterious, emerald green eyes. I clammed my mouth shut before I started to drool on the floor.

"Please refrain from being late to class again, Miss Swan." he said in a stern voice.

"S-sorry" Shit, why was my heart beating so fast! No matter how gorgeous, he's my teacher for gods sake.

"Anyways, welcome to Forks High School. Please have a seat next to Mike in the third row on the right."

Avoiding all the stares, I looked down at my keds and walked to my assigned seat. This was really odd; usually people would ignore me when I was new since they were already split into cliques.

"Yo, your names Isabella?"

Sighing, I corrected the guy next to me, "Its Bella."

"Aw, yeeeah!" He said, while bobbing his head.

_What?_

"Um, okay..."

Looking directly at me, he gave his hand a long, slimy lick and slid it back into his hair, winking at me suggestively.

Grimacing, I looked away and doodled on my binder. Just what I need, some messed up pervert to sit next to.

"Psst." _Just ignore him._

"Psssssst!"

"WHAT?"

"Excuse me." Mike and I looked up to see Mr. Cullen looking down on us.

"What is that you have there, Mike?"

"Uh, nothing..." He said, hiding the note that he was about to pass to me.

"Hand it over, Mike. Now."

He sighed and dropped it in the teacher's hand, slumping in his seat.

"I will talk to the both of you after class" Mr. Cullen said.

_What! I didn't even do anything!_ Because of this idiot, I was in trouble already. Glaring at Mike, I moved my seat to the edge of the table and looked at the clock. The class barely started, I would be stuck here for another half hour. I might as well sleep.

I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on top, closing my eyes. _Sigh. I'll just rest for a couple...more.... minutes...._


	4. Brothers

I woke up with a jolt, hearing the bell signaling the end of class. Yawning lazily, I suddenly became conscious of something groping my leg. I looked down to see Mike Newton's clammy hand rubbing all over my thigh. _Oh my god_. He's been molesting me while I was sleeping. And I've been sleeping for almost the _entire_ class.

"What the hell is your problem, you douche!" I furiously yelled at him

"Good morning to you, too. Have a good nap, my little sex kitten?"

Before I got the chance to smack that creepy smirk off his face, a giant tanned hand came out of nowhere and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD! What the FUCK do you think your doing to MY BELLA?!"

It was Jacob. I watched in shock as he got on top of Mike and was about to beat the crap out of him until Mr. Cullen came over and pulled him back up. Jacob was struggling against his iron grip, trying to get free.

"Edward, let go so I can kill that-"

"Jake, you're going to get in a lot of trouble so just calm down; I'll take care of Mike." Mr. Cullen said, helping Mike back up. Mike looked like a total nut case, his face had a sickly white sheen to it and he was hugging himself, rocking back and forth while Edward led him out of the room. Meanwhile, Jacob was shivering uncontrollably, like he was about to explode.

"Jacob," I said, rubbing his back, "are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Bells, are you alright? That dick was all over you!"

"Thanks Jacob, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you know."

He started to calm down and reached for my hand, scooping it up and bringing it to his face.

"Sure, sure" he said reluctantly

I was about to playfully smack him in the back of the head when Mr Cullen came back in. He stood there awkwardly, staring at Jacobs hand, frowning.

"What's wrong, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

Jacob quickly withdrew his hand and slid his hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, bro."

"Hi, Jake." Mr. Cullen responded, sounding slightly annoyed.

_Huh? Wait- what!!!!_

"You two are related?!" I asked, shocked. I looked back and forth between them. They looked _nothing_ alike. Edward has the palest skin I've ever seen, and Jacob's skin is so tan! How is that possible?

Jacob grinned and let out a low chuckle. "No, we're not related. We're stepbrothers."


	5. Bad thoughts

Well, that was unexpected. I awkwardly looked at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Well, moving on..." Mr. Cullen said, clearing his throat, "I would like to talk to Ms. Swan for a moment, do you mind leaving?" he said to Jacob.

"Oh, okay I guess. Ill see you later Bella?" Jacob asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, bye Jacob." I responded, lifting up my hand to wave slightly. He grinned and snatched it up, interlacing our fingers. Okay, this was getting kind of awkward. I was all for being friendly and everything, but he was starting to get a little too touchy-feely. Sure he was nice, but I mean I hardly knew him, although I did want to be his friend. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hold hands with someone he considered to be just his friend.

Mr. Cullen angrily cleared his throat, and gestured towards the door. After lightly kissing my hand, Jacob hastily left the room. Okay, now I knew something was up. I'm pretty sure guys don't kiss each others hands before leaving. I looked up at Mr. Cullen to find him glaring at the door. Why was he so pissed? _I guess he probably didn't appreciate PDA in his class room _I thought, wincing at the phrase 'PDA'.

"Well," he said, looking at me. I thought I might melt when he gazed at me with those gorgeous emerald green eyes. _Gah! What am I thinking!_ I thought, mentally slapping myself. What was wrong with me? No matter how handsome, I usually had some kind of super human power that left me unaffected by guys. However, Mr. Cullen was another case. He was Adonis.

"I would like to discuss this note" he continued, interrupting my ogling. He held up the note that Mike tried to pass to me before. He opened it up and was about to read it out loud when his eyes abruptly widened and he stared at it in shock. "On second thought, I think it would actually be inappropriate to read out loud." He then dropped it in the trash and used his hand to push a few stray hairs of bronze away from his troubled face.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm really sorry I interrupted your class but Mike was really bothering me and I had to say something or-"

"Bella," he said in a warm velvety voice, using my first name, "It's alright, I completely understand the situation. I just wanted to tell you that you can come to me if you have any more problems. Mike's behavior was inexcusable and I will make sure that he is held accountable for it."

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella, call me Edward." He said with a gorgeous crooked smile.

"Okay, E-Edward..." I stuttered. Oh, god I've got to get out of here before I make an even bigger fool of myself. "Well, see you tomorrow." I said, turning to the door.

I suddenly slipped and fell backwards into Edwards strong arms. I could feel his face pressed against my hair and I heard him softly gasp. He then sniffed my hair and sighed as he inhaled the scent of my strawberry shampoo. We were both trembling slightly as he gently pushed me off of him. As he stared deep into my eyes and leaned in, I suddenly came back to reality.

Oh. My. God. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!!! I quickly spun around, grabbed by stuff, and ran out of the room, not stopping when I heard Edward call after me. Gah! Why was I calling him 'Edward'! _Mr. Cullen!_ I chanted to myself _Mr. Cullen! HES YOU'RE FUCKIN ENGLISH TEACHER!!!_

I ran out of the school avoiding the stares and threw open my car door, crawling into the front seat to continue my self-loathing. I was an idiot. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I told myself, putting my head in my hands. My thoughts couldn't help but creep back to what happened in the classroom. _Stop it! _I told my self. _No more bad thoughts. No more bad thoughts. No more bad thoughts_.

**Please review!**


	6. Ouch

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter, finally. I'm really sorry it took me so long to put it up! Sorry if theres any errors, I was kind of in a rush to get the next chapter up.**

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked up to find a pissed off Ms. Cope with her wrinkled face pressed up against the glass of my side window.

_Uh oh…_ I thought. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at my wrist watch. It read 1:45 pm. Wow. I can't believe I just spent nearly the entire school day zoning out in my car. I grudgingly grabbed my disheveled bag and reached for the door handle. Not realizing that Ms. Copes face was still glued to the window, I shoved the door directly into her face.

"Oh, my!" She exclaimed, clutching her forehead.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Ms. Cope! Are you okay?!" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"You little horror!" She screeched, swatting my hand away, "What in the name of sassafras do you think your doing?! Get back to class!"

Drawing back her leg, she kicked me in the shin and stalked off towards her car. I watched in disbelief as she drove away in her minivan. Did she seriously just kick me?! I winced in pain as I clutched my leg. For an old lady she had one strong kick.

"What the…"

I looked to my left to find Jacob staring in shock at Ms. Copes retreating car.

"Let's just say Ms. Cope is no where near as pleasant as when you're around." I told him, trying to stand up, "Then again, I just did smack her with my car door."

"Seriously?!" He said, eying me in amusement

"Oh, shut up Jake. Just help me stand up."

"Oh, right." He said, putting his arm around me, "Are you okay?"

"Fuck no. It feels like my legs about to fall off."

"That's not good." He said, picking me up bridal style, "We've got to get you to the nurse."

"Gah! Jake what are you doing?! Let me down!" I said, punching his well-built chest, "I can walk!"

"No you can't Bella. You can barely stand."

"I think I can take it from here." I deep voice interrupted.

Edward stood in front of Jake, blocking his path. "Jacob, you should be in class right now. Please give Bella to me so that I can bring her to the nurse."

I felt my face burn up as I buried my face in Jacob's shirt. My pulse raced as a remembered what happened in the classroom with Edward. _We had almost…_

"Hey, bro, Ill get back to class after taking care of Bella." Jacob told him, squeezing me to his chest.

"I said, hand her over." Edward said between his teeth, glaring at Jacob.

"Okay, okay." Jacob said, "What are you getting so angry about?"

"Just give her to me." Edward growled.

Handing me over to Edward, Jacob backed off and headed towards the school. "Well I hope your okay Bella, Ill see you later."

"See you, Jake." I whispered, ducking my head.

"Bella, look at me."

I was suddenly aware of the set of sturdy arms wrapped around me, and the cool breath on my neck. Gulping, I looked up at Edward and felt my cheeks burn crimson red.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, eyes blazing.

"Uh, um…" I said, lost for words. I was once again taken aback by his stunning appearance. His bronze hair fell down into his well structured face but he didn't bother pushing it back, staring deep into my eyes with an urgent look on his face.

"Well… uh, sorta… yeah…" I muttered.

_Oh god, I'm such a loser_

Edward hurriedly speed walked into the school, heading to the nurses office. My face burned a deeper red as I noticed the stares of several students who whispered to one another in astonishment.

"Ignore them." Edward told me, tucking me into his chest. The nurse gasped in surprise as Edward brought me into the room and set me onto one of the beds.

"She hurt her leg; can you please take a look at it?" He asked the nurse.

The nurse giggled and came over to inspect my injured leg.

_Jeez, Mr. Cullen has the entire female population drooling all over him,_ I thought, _including me…_ Suddenly I felt utterly pathetic and insignificant. I was probably wrong about Edward wanting to kiss me. Why would he want me, one of his students, when he could have anyone he wanted?

I watched as Edwards face abruptly turned into a mask of pain and horror. I followed his stare to see my leg swelling and covered in black and blue.

"Oh, dear." The nurse said standing up and heading into the other room. "I'll get you some ice for that."

Edward was still staring at my leg in revulsion. Sighing, I told him "Mr. Cullen, I'm really fine. Doesn't hurt at all. It looks worse than it actually is."

"Who did that to you?" He demanded

"Uh, well… I don't think she meant to injure me, but... it was Ms. Cope."

"She will be fired right away." He said furiously, "How dare she do such a thing."

"Really, Mr. Cullen, It's alright. There's no need to-"

"Don't worry about it Bella, Ill take care of it." Edward said, cutting me off. He abruptly stood up and walked out of the office.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed and laid down on the uncomfortable bed.

_So much for being invisible…_


	7. My Realization

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! **

A few hours later I found myself sitting on my bed, staring at my repulsive pink walls once again. I never expected so much to happen on my first day of Forks High School. I was groped by Mike Newton, almost kissed my English teacher, skipped class for the first time, and was kicked in the shin by the schools secretary. Well, at least I made a friend. Then again, It seems like Jake is hoping for something a little more than just being buds. Jeez, how could my life get so complicated in one day?

_Ugh! I can't take this stress anymore! _I jumped up from my bed, ran down the creaky stairs, and dashed towards the garage door, dodging the leftover pizza boxes on the floor left by Charlie.

I searched the wall near the door for the light switch and flicked it on, filling the room with fluorescent lighting. I looked to my right and saw several cans of paint pushed up against the wall. My choices were blue, purple, and a dark emerald green. Something about the emerald green caught my eye so I grabbed the can along with a large paint brush and a big drop cloth. Struggling to carry all the items at once, I barely managed to get back up the stairs. After shoving my bed into the hallway, I spread the raggedy drop cloth across the floor and started to paint.

My room was pretty small, so it only took about an hour or two to finish. After dragging my bed back in and cleaning up the mess, I felt relieved and much calmer than I had been a while ago. Sighing, I sat on my bad and smiled happily at my new walls. All of a sudden it hit me. The reason I chose this color. It was emerald green... the color of Edwards eyes. I was falling for Edward Cullen.


	8. Calm Down

"Fuck." I said, staring at my newly painted walls. Taking another look at my bedroom, I realized that the green looked pretty awful… it didn't exactly coordinate with my light blue bedspread or any of the white furniture Charlie had bought me.

The paint fumes were starting to make my eyes water so I pinched my nose and went down the stairs, plopping myself on the couch. Charlie wasn't home yet so the house was completely quiet, except for some birds chirping outside. Letting myself calm down, I was reminded of my realization.

_There's no way you could love him, _I told myself, _you don't even know him… you've just met him today!_

Thinking back to how it felt when Edwards strong arms were wrapped around me, I couldn't deny that I had definitely felt something.

_Wait…its probably just a little crush. A girl having a crush on her teacher isn't that odd… right?_ _Whatever. I've already spent enough time worrying, I should just forget about it._

Reaching for my backpack laying on the wood floor, I pulled out my social studies text book and started my homework. Not much of a distraction… It was done less than five minutes later. Sometimes being smart could be a pain in the ass.

"Ughhhhh…….." I groaned, sinking into the couch.

_Ring, ring!_

Groaning, I reached for the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, my little sex kitten."

_Ugh. Mike Newton. _

"Fuck off" I said, annoyed. Just as I was about to hang up I heard Mike screaming through the phone and with a sigh, I brought it back up to my ear.

"What do you want?" I said

"You're body"

"Go to hell." I said, then hung up.

_Ring, Ring!_

"Get a life, Newton!" I shouted angrily into the phone.

"That's a nice way to answer the phone" said a deep, husky voice

"Jacob?"

"Yea, disappointed?"

"No, sorry about that, Mike Newton was trying to hook up with me over the phone or something."

"What a little bitch that Newton is…" Jacob grumbled, " I swear if I see that bastard touch you again I'll rip him to shreds."

"Trust me Jake, you wont need to. Anyways, Mr. Cullen said he'd take care of it if Mike bothers me again."

"Speaking of Edward, what was up with his little temper tantrum in the parking lot?"

"I have no idea… but after bringing me to the nurse he said he would make sure Ms. Cope would get fired."

"Jeez, even after living with the guy for five years, he's still a mystery." Jake said, " Anyways, is your leg alright?"

"Not really…" I said, wincing after poking my injured shin, "It still hurts like hell. The swelling didn't even go down yet."

"You've got some luck Bella."

"Yea, yea, I know. I'll see you at school tomorrow alright?" I said, hearing my dad come in through the front door.

"Okay, ill miss you."

"Um… me too…" I said, hanging up.

Yep, there was definitely something weird going on there.


	9. Attention Can Sometimes Be a Bad Thing

I woke up to "I Wanna" by the All-American Rejects set on full volume.

"Gah!" I shouted, tumbling off my bed to land with a loud bang on the hard wood floor.

"God, why am I such a klutz?" I said, annoyed, pressing the snooze button on my alarm.

"Bella! Don't even _think_ about hitting that snooze button! Get up and get ready for school, I'm not gonna let you be late again!"

"Oh shut up Dad, I'm getting ready okay?!" I grudgingly tore off my big t-shirt and pulled my boxer shorts off of my skinny pale legs, heading to the shower. After a full ten minutes I turned off the hot water, dried myself off with a big fluffy towel, and threw on a random t-shirt from my closet and my favorite pair of jeans, zipping up a black hoodie over it. After slipping on my converse and grabbing my bag, I was ready to go.

"Hey, have some breakfast before you go!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen

"Nah, I'm okay. I've got to get going or I'm gonna be late again."

"Fine, just remember to get a big lunch."

"I know, I know." I told him, grabbing my car keys and opening the front door, "See you later, Dad."

When I got to Forks High School I went through the front door to see someone new standing at the front desk. She was a lot younger than Ms. Cope, she looked about twenty with tan skin and short straight black hair.

_I guess Mr. Cullen wasn't kidding when he said he'd take care of it._

Remembering how Jacob had never given me the school map, I went up to the front desk to ask for a new one. "Excuse me, um..." I said looking at her name tag "Leah, can I have a copy of the school map?"

She gave me a dirty look before reaching into a draw, drawing out a map, and shoving it across the table.

"Um... thanks." I said, taking the paper and walking away. Just great, the new secretary doesn't seem to like me either. Well at least she doesn't seem as insane as Ms. Cope.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see Jacob running after me, his shiny black hair flipping around while trying to catch up. He gave me a big sunny smile and I grinned back, glad I had such a great friend on only my second day of school. Usually I was an outcast when I moved to a new town, but somehow I had ended up getting a lot of attention here.

Jacob smirked and tugged on a strand of my wet hair "Aren't you cold? Its like freakin twenty degrees outside. How could you walk around with your hair soaking wet?"

"Eh, I don't really mind." I said, running my hand through my long wavy hair and unzipping my jacket. On my way to English I realized I was getting a lot of looks, some people smirking and a couple of the blonde popular girls sneering at me.

_Jeez, what did I do wrong? _I thought, feeling uncomfortable and looking at Jacob to find him staring at my shirt, trying to hold in laughter.

I looked down to see big bold words printed on my white t-shirt: "Last night I had a nightmare; I was a blonde."

"Oh." I said, zipping my jacket back up.

"Oh, Bella, you are just so funny." Jacob chuckled, looking at me adoringly and ruffling up my hair

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked down at the floor and pulled up my hood to cover up my wet hair.

When we got to room A-15 I hugged Jacob goodbye and headed to my seat, sitting down just as the bell rung. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the breakfast bar Jacob had given me on the way to class. I was so hungry that after taking the first bite I felt like I was in heaven, at least until fucking Mike Newton slid into the seat next to me.

Taking in a deep breath, I ignored him and started to doodle on my English notebook.

"Bella! Bella! Bellaaaaaa!"

_Sigh._ "What, Mike?"

"Just wanted to know if you're going to the party Friday, if you are maybe we could uh.. you know..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Good Lord, what was it going to take to get it through his head that I was NOT interested?

Just as I was about to tell him to fuck off, I saw Mr. Cullen walk over to us and lean down over Mike.

"Mike Newton, unless you would like to stay for detention after school, I would suggest to stop harassing Miss Swan immediately." he said, his beautiful green eyes staring him down.

Mike sighed and mumbled "Fine", sinking down into his seat. Before walking back to the front of the classroom Mr. Cullen gave me a wink and gently patted my shoulder, causing my face to turn a light pink.

All of a sudden I felt someone kick me hard in the shin, where it was injured yesterday.

"OW!" I exclaimed, reaching down to clutch my leg. I looked to my right to see one of the blonde girls that sneered at me in the hallway, glaring at me with hatred.

"Stay away from my Edward." She said between her teeth, narrowing her eyes at me.

What the heck. _Her_ Edward? What exactly did I do to piss her off so much?

I looked up to see the whole class staring at me as I crouched down on the floor, holding my shin trying to overcome the pain. Mike suddenly stood up and bent down to hold me to his chest.

"What the heck, Tanya? What did you do that to Bella for!?"

_Ummm what?_ I couldn't help but feel extremely confused and awkward as Mike held me. What happened to the jerk that was just making weird suggestive remarks at me?

Mr. Cullen started to come over but before he could reach us Mike picked me up and ran out of the classroom, draping me over his back. I was too shocked to say a word. What the heck just happened?


	10. Enough is Enough

Mike finally stopped running when we entered the forest behind the school. Breathing heavily, he placed me on the leaf covered ground and fell down beside me.

"Man," he said, looking at me, "You got me all horny with your lady parts rubbing on my back like that."

Looking at him in disgust, I scooted further away from him. Just when I think Mike might have another, kinder, side to him.... he goes back to his usual annoying perverted self.

Standing up, I wiped my dirty hands on my jeans and started walking back to the school.

"As pleasant as that little ride was, I think we better get back to class." I told him, stepping over a tree trunk

"Wait!" he said, grabbing me by the waist

Annoyed, I pushed his hand away "Look, that was really nice of you to stick up for me and thanks for that.... but I'm really _not_ interested, okay?"

"I don't care if you don't have feelings for me," He said, stepping towards me "All I care about is that sexy body of yours."

"You're disgusting." I told him

"Say what you want, baby... but I know you cant resist my body either." He said, ripping off his t-shirt.

"God, you are such an _idiot_."

"Common' baby, gimme some love." he said, grabbing my ass

_Okay I've had enough of this. _Giving Mike a nice little smile, I pulled back my leg and kneed him in the groin with as much force as possible.

Five minutes later we were both sitting in the nurses office; Mike holding his crotch and on the brink of tears while I sat beside him, smirking with pleasure despite my throbbing leg.

The woman sitting behind the front desk looked at us and raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Long story." I told her, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well alright then... Your leg really needs to be bandaged, you can step inside the new nurses office." she said, pointing to the door to the left. "He'll fix it up for you, sweetie."

"Thanks." I said, standing up and walking over. "Excuse me?" I said, knocking on the door. Not hearing an answer, I looked back to the woman but she gave me an encouraging look and nodded towards the door again. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned the doorknob and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Uh... anyone here?" I said awkwardly.

"No need to be shy, darling." A voice said, coming from behind the bed curtain.

Feeling kinda creeped out, I backed away a little, reaching for the door knob again.

"Stop right there, little Missy," The voice said again in a sassy tone. A tall slender man suddenly stepped out from behind the curtain, brushing his long shiny blonde hair out of his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "I believe you have an appointment with thee handsomest nurse in the world." he said, throwing his hands up in excitement, swinging his hips around.

Feeling my jaw drop, I stared at him in astonishment.

"Yes, indeed it is muah- and my name is JASPER!!!"


	11. Going to Class

** A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long :( I had midterms so I had to study nonstop... but from now on I'll be updating more often. Oh and just to let you guys know I'm thinking about publishing another Twilight fanfic so look out for that! Thanks so much for all the reviews! :)**

After Jasper bandaged up my leg and gave me some extra strength Tylonol, I was feeling much better. Jasper seemed really weird when he did his whole grand introduction thing, but he was actually a pretty nice guy. He even told me that I should go see him whenever I wanted to have some "girl talk". Even though he was some strange gay nurse I just met, I felt like I could trust him for some reason. His care free personality made me feel much calmer and relaxed than I usually was.

Walking out of the nurses office, I saw Mike outside, struggling to get into his moms car without putting any strain on his... uh... man parts. Smirking, I adjusted my back pack and headed for my next class. Pulling out my schedule, I realized that even though it was my second day, I haven't been to any of my classes besides English because of me spacing out in my car. Squinting at the small print, I saw that I had Social Studies in room B-33.

I had to check my map a few times, but after five minutes I was able to find the right classroom. Whoever designed this school was a total ass wipe. Could he have made this school any more complex? For some reason, the classroom numbers didn't even go in the right order. Grimacing, I opened the door and stepped inside the classroom, almost getting hit by a spitball. Entering the room I saw that everyone was talking over each other, some practically yelling. There were two boys arm wrestling each other with circle of guys around them, all cheering and shouting. The girls were painting each others nails, reading magazines, and listening to there iPod's. Surprised, I looked at the teacher. The guy was passed out on his desk with a porn magazine over his head.

_What kind of school is this?_ I thought, awkwardly squeezing through the mob of guys to get to the back of the room. Sitting at the last desk closest to the window, I put my bag on the floor and stared at the teacher. I couldn't believe that a teacher like that even existed. Wasn't this supposed to be an honers class? In my old schools, the honors classed were always filled with a bunch of geeks.

Looking around the room, I saw a girl with cropped black shiny hair staring at me. Getting up out of her seat, she ran over to me and started excitedly jumping up and down.

"Your Isabella Swan right?!?!" She squealed, grabbing my hands.

"Umm... Bella." I said, watching as her mouth spread into a wide grin.

"My names Alice Cullen!" She said, "Edwards sister!"

Shocked, I let my mouth drop open. Jeez, how many brothers and sisters did Mr. Cullen have? Looking closer at her face, I saw that she looked a lot like him, with the same amazing green eyes, pale skin, and full lips. The only difference was that Alice had black hair and was much smaller and thinner with softer features. Mr. Cullen on the other hand; was chiseled, tall, lean, muscular, had the most amazing bronze colored hair... _My fucking god what is my problem!_ I thought, slapping myself. Looking back at Alice, I saw her staring at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, sorry" I told her "there was a bug on my cheek."

"Okaaaaay then." She said, raising her eyebrows. _Oh god, she must think I'm a total freak._

"Anyways..." Alice said, seeming to be unaffected by my spaz attack " Edward had told me a lot about you and I think your pretty cool. Wanna be friends?"

"Um, alright" I said, feeling a bit confused. _Mr. Cullen_ _told her about me?_ I thought, watching as Alice moved her stuff over to sit in the seat beside me. _But...we don't know anything about each other... what would he have to say? _

Scooting her seat closer to mine, she turned to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just so you know, I'm totally rooting for you guys! You two would make the _cutest _couple!"

Staring at her in shock, I felt my face turn bright red. What the hell did Mr. Cullen tell her?!


	12. Family

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter!**

When the bell finally rang, Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me to the front of the classroom, knocking over a couple of guys in her path and causing me to whack the teacher in the head with my backpack. Instead of scolding me he just lazily lifted his head and went back to reading his porn.

"Come _on_ Bella!" Alice whined, tugging on the sleeve of my jacket, "Lets go talk to Edward!"

"Wait, what are you talking about? And what did Mr. Cullen tell you about me anyway?!"

"Just come with me and then you can ask him yourself!" Alice shouted, shoving me out of the classroom door with much more strength than I would expect from someone her size.

"Ack!" I said, getting my foot stuck in the door jam. Instead of falling face first onto the hard floor, I suddenly found myself wrapped in a pair of long cold arms.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I looked up to find myself face-to-face with Mr. Cullen. His deep green eyes stared down into mine and I felt my cheeks turn a light pink. Just as a slow smile started to spread across his face, he suddenly blinked a few times and stood up straight, pushing me off of him and giving me a stern expression.

"Ms. Swan you should really watch were you're going. You don't want to injure yourself again do you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen" I said, looking down

"And speaking of which, what happened last period? Where did Mike take you? What did he do to you?" He said, suddenly getting angry.

"Oh, he just took me to the nurse." I said, looking back up at him

"_Edward_!" Alice said, coming to stand in between us "Why are you being so fussy! I thought you and Bella were-"

Mr. Cullen suddenly covered Alice's mouth and pulled her away from me, trying to get a hold on her while she threw her arms and legs around in protest.

"Uh," he said, awkwardly clearing his throat, "Well it was nice talking to you Ms. Swan, now if you would excuse me..." he said, still covering Alice's mouth while he threw her over lightly over his shoulder. As I watched him speed walk away, I felt a big warm arm lay on my shoulders. Knowing it was Jacob, I didn't shove it off and looked to my upper left to see his almond shaped eyes watching Mr. Cullen's retreating figure.

"My family is insane." he said bluntly, patting my shoulder, "You'll get used to it."


	13. Lunch

**A/N: Hi! Sorry about giving you guys such a short chapter again! Also, sorry for any spelling errors and all that… for some reason I never see any of my mistakes. Oh and sorry for always saying sorry. Thanks for reading and I hope you like my story! :)**

When it was time for lunch I practically ran to the cafeteria. My lunch period was after 12:00 and I _cannot_ wait that long for food. I might be skinny but the amount of food I eat is insane. Maybe playing sports so much increased my metabolism or something because I can't gain weight even if I try, which may sound like a good thing but it also means that I have no curves whatsoever.

Not paying attention to where I was going, my face suddenly banged into someone's back. The person turned around and I saw that it was Jacob.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, effortlessly picking me up and lifting me high into the air.

"Um, well hello to you too." I said, squirming around uncomfortably, "Can you please put me back on the floor? People are staring!" I told him, looking at the crowd of teenagers around us

"Oh... does that mean that I can do this when people aren't looking?" He said, crushing my body to his.

"Jake! Dammit, Let me go!!!" I shouted, tugging at his hair

"Okay, okay." He sighed, pulling my hand from his hair and setting me back down.

"Sheesh Jake, is seeing me really that exiting?"

"Well, duh Bella. You are my destined one, the beautiful girl that I will be spending the rest of my life with," He exclaimed dramatically, grabbing my shoulders, "of course seeing you is exiting!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said, rolling my eyes and ducking under his arm. Looking around I saw an old looking sign that read 'Lunch Room' hanging above a rusty double door.

_God how old is this school anyway?_ I thought, walking over and pushing the double doors open. I looked inside to see the room was completely empty, with just a couple of tables knocked over and some chairs lying around. And worst of all, there was _no food._

"What the hell! You've got to be kidding me! I NEED FOOD DAMMIT!!!" I shouted, clutching at my grumbling stomach.

"My poor little Bella." Jacob chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Sorry, but they don't serve lunch here. People don't even show up so the school doesn't bother hiring any lunch ladies."

"Why don't people go to lunch?" I asked

"They don't see the point. They'd rather just go home." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean they skip school and leave early?"

"Yep."

"What is up with this school?" I asked him, "People never do any work and are always fooling around, why don't the teachers do anything about it? The only one people actually listen to is Mr. Cullen. His class was the only one that I was actually expected to do any work in."

"Well, except for Edward most of the teachers just laze around because the principle is never here. He's always going on expensive vacations, using up all the schools money. That's why this school looks like its gonna fall apart any second." Jacob said, eying the moldy walls.

Sighing, I turned around and went back into the hallway. "So what do we do now?" I asked him, scratching my head.

"We skip school." Jacob said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway.

"What? But we cant just-"

Covering my mouth with his big hand, Jacob bent down so that we were eye to eye. "Come on, live a little Bells. Its not like anyone cares. And besides, there's somewhere I want to bring you." He told me, uncovering my mouth.

I was about to refuse when I looked up and saw him making puppy dog eyes at me, pouting while biting his smooth lower lip.

"Ugh, fine." I told him, giving up.

"Yesssssss!" He exclaimed, squeezing my hand "Lets go!"


	14. The Real Alice

"Jacob, wait!" I told him, tugging him backwards.

"Hm?" He said, about to open the schools front door.

Looking down at my shoes, I felt my cheeks get hot. "I... um well..."

"What?"

"I need to pee."

"Ugh, Bella!" He said, letting go of my hand, "Jeez, just hurry up okay? I want to take you somewhere!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties all up in a twist. I'll be back in a sec." I grumbled, turning around and running back to the bathroom. As I was turning the corner I saw Alice going to the bathroom too. Just as I was about to call after her, I watched in surprise as she walked right by the girls bathroom and went into the men's room.

_What the heck? What is she up to? _I thought, confused. _She should really pay attention to where she's going..._

I went over to the men's room and opened the door, peering inside. "Alice, you went into the wrong..." Shocked speechless, I stared in shock at her. Alice looked right back at me with wide eyes, in the middle of peeing in the urinal, her penis on full display.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE HELL!?!?! I shouted, quickly covering my eyes with my hands. "WHA- WHA- BLEHEMESUPAKAKAKABLEH!?!?!"

"Bella! Hold on, wait!!! I can explain!" Alice shouted, pulling up her/his zipper and running over to me.

"What the heck Alice? Or is that even your real name? Who – what are you?"

"Well as you've probably guessed, I'm actually a guy." Alice told me, head facing down. "I guess you could call me a transvestite. I just... have never felt like I am a boy. Besides having... well, a penis... I don't even look like a guy. I changed my name a long time ago from Alex to Alice. Everyone in school knows about it already, which is why I have no friends...."

_Oh, that's right..._I thought, recalling that when I met her she was sitting all by herself.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, looking back up at me. "I didn't want you to find out because I knew you would see me as some creepy pervert, just like everyone else. I made Jacob and Edward promise not to tell you. I just wanted to be your friend..." He told me with a trembling voice.

Sighing, I forced myself to calm down and leaned in to give him a hug.

"Bella...?" Alice said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Its okay, I understand." I said gently, patting his back. "To me, it doesn't matter whether you are a boy or a girl. You're still the same on the inside, and that's what matters, right? Alice will always be Alice.... unless I should call you Alex now...?"

Wiping his wet eyes on my shoulder, he smiled and looked up at me. "Is it okay if you still call me Alice? Please?"

"Sure." I replied, nodding my head. "Hey, your a guy remember? You cant cry!" I said, ruffling his hair. "Cheer up! Now come with me, Jacob and I are skipping so you should go with us."

"Yea." Alice said, following me out the door. "Thank you, Bella."

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming! :P Hope that wasn't too much of a shock for you guys. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!!!! Please review! :D **


	15. Stalker

**A/N: Okay so you know how I told you guys to look out for another fanfic? Well yea, I don't think that is gonna happen in quite a while. I'm preoccupied with this one and I don't really have time to write two stories at once. For now, I'll just be focusing on Reaching You :) Anyways here's chapter 15, hope you like it!**

** P.S. Today is Bella's favorite day of the year, The Superbowl! **

I watched as Jacob's grin slowly turned into a grimace as I walked towards him, linking arms with Alice.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Jacob said, letting his arms fall down to his sides in defeat. "Dammit Alice, I finally get Bella to myself and then you show up." He said in annoyance.

"Jake!" I shouted "Why are you being so mean to your brother?"

"Well- wait, what did you just say?"

"She knows, Jake." Alice said simply "It was kinda hard to keep it a secret after she saw my penis."

"WHAT?!" Jacob said, reaching out to me and bringing me to his chest. "How could you let my sweet, innocent Bella see something so repulsive?!?"

"Its not like I made her look at it. She walked right into the men's bathroom."

"What?!"

"I only went in there because Alice did!" I said, pulling myself away from Jacob. "Anyways, moving on...." I said, putting my arm over Alice's shoulder. "I know Alice is a boy and I am perfectly fine with it."

"Well, that's good." Jacob said, sighing in relief, "I hated lying to you about that. And it's also great that you guys can still be friends. It's good to know this brat isn't gonna have to be alone anymore." he said, messing up Alice's dark hair.

Laughing, Alice playfully smacked his hand away and they both went through the doorway, stepping outside. Following them, I zipped up my jacket and pulled my hood up, looking up into the cloudy sky. _Looks like its going to rain..._ I thought pleasantly to myself, quickening my pace to catch up with Jacob and Alice.

"Well, here it is." Alice said, coming to a stop.

"A Porsche?!" I exclaimed, staring in shock at the expensive red car.

"Yep. Its mine." Alice said smugly, "Its pretty fabulous isn't it?"

"Well, YES!" I said, looking at them in astonishment. "How are you guys able to afford a car like this?"

"Our parents are loaded." Jacob said, holding the car door open for me. "Get in."

I silently sat down in the comfortable back seat as Alice got into the drivers seat and Jacob took shotgun. As Alice pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road, I looked back at Jacob.

"When you say your parents are rich, do you mean your parents or Alice's?" I asked curiously, watching as Jacobs mouth twitched slightly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."I said, switching into panic mode, "I didn't realize what I was saying, you don't have to-"

"Its okay Bells," Jacob said, turning his head around to look at me, "You didn't ask anything wrong. It's the Cullen side of the family that's rich, my family was pretty poor until my mom got remarried to Alice's and Edwards father."

"Oh..." I said, looking down.

"Now its my turn to ask a question." Jacob said, looking closely at me. "I heard someone kicked you this morning. Is that true?"

"Yes..." I said, remembering that bitchy girl from Mr. Cullen's English class. "This blonde girl kicked me under the table and said something about staying away from 'her Edward'. I think her name was, um... Tanya?"

Alice suddenly slammed hard on the breaks, causing me to jerk forward against the seat belt.

"Ow! Jeez, Ali-"

"Did you just say _Tanya_?" Alice said through his teeth, cutting me off.

"Yea... whats wrong Alice?" I asked, confused.

"My god, that bitch just wont stop will she?!" Alice said, clenching the steering wheel. "Bella, stay away from her. Shes dangerous, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said, looking at me through the front mirror.

"What do you mean?"

"Tanya's completely obsessed with Edward." Jacob told me, angrily shoving his black hair out of his eyes "She even followed him home before, shes a total stalker! Whenever he got a new girlfriend, she would harass her until she would break up with Edward. She's the reason why he doesn't even bother trying to get a girlfriend anymore."

"Shes the principals daughter, which is probably how she always manages to get in Edwards class." Alice added, looking back to the road.

"That's weird that she is bothering you though." Jacob said, sounding confused "She usually only harasses people that are interested in Edward."

"Yea. That is weird." I mumbled, looking out the window to hide my red face.

"I don't think its weird at all." Alice said quietly, giving me a knowing glance.

"What was that?" Jacob asked "I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing." Alice said, pressing on the gas pedal and slowly moving the car forward "Nothing at all."


	16. The Cullen's House

"Um...where exactly are we going anyway?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat.

"Our house." Alice and Jacob said at the same time.

"But... then why are we here?" I said, looking out the window. As we were driving the houses started to get bigger and farther apart, but now I couldn't see any houses anymore; just the misty forest around us. The forest suddenly parted, and I felt my mouth drop open as a stared in shock at the huge mansion that came into view.

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, leaning in between Alice and Jacob to get a better view.

Jacob smirked and looked back at me amused, pushing my head back so that I plopped back into the seat.

"I told you we were loaded." he said, winking and then turning back forward to unbuckle his seat-belt. As we pulled into the driveway I gazed in awe at the three-story modern looking house, taking in the intoxicating aroma of the rose bushes and the large, expensive looking fountain in the center of the circular driveway.

"Bella!" Alice shouted in my ear, causing me to jump up and hit my head on the ceiling.

"God dammit Alice," I said, clutching my head "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, helping me out of the car "You were just completely zoning out, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little out of it." I said, grabbing my backpack from the backseat and shutting the door. "I've just never seen a house like this before... well, besides on T.V."

"Well, you better get used to it." Alice said, grabbing my hand and bringing me to the front door where Jacob stood waiting for us, "You'll be coming here a lot from now on."

Jacob faced the doors and pushed them open, gesturing for me to step inside. I hesitantly stepped in and looked around.

"Its so... open." I said, lacking a better word. There was barely any furniture but I could tell that just there couch was probably more expensive then all the furniture in my house combined. I suddenly felt really self conscious, feeling like my clumsiness would take over any second and cause me to break whatever I touched.

Jacob saw my body tense up and reached over to pat me on the shoulder. "Chill out, Bells. Its okay if you break something, we can just get a new one. I can't tell you how many times I've broken that fucking thing." He said, pointing up to the diamond covered chandelier.

"Oh, okay." I said, relaxing a bit. "Are your parents here?"

"Probably not, Carlisle is always working at the hospital and Esme is probably out shopping." He said, taking my bag for me and placing it on the sofa. "So until Edward comes home, Its just us."

I felt myself blush and quickly turned my head so that I was facing away from Jacob. _Shit! Whats wrong with me? _I thought, covering my face with my hand _Why do I always get all girly when I think about him?_

"Bella?" Jacob said, pulling my hand away from my face

"Oh, sorry. My face was just itchy." I said, lifting my hand back up to scratch my cheek. "Hey, where's Alice?" I said, looking around to find him missing.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in a second." He said, stepping closer to me and putting his hand on my cheek.

"Um... what are you doing?" I said awkwardly, watching as he stepped even closer so that we were almost touching.

"What do you think?" He said softly, lowering his face to mine.

_Holy-_

"BELLA!!!!!"

Jacob suddenly jerked away and crossed his arms, his face turning bright red as Alice bounded down the stairs, completely unaware of what was going on.

"Uh, um, wha- yes?" I said, letting what just happened sink in. _Did Jake just try to kiss me?!_

"Time for a MAKEOVER!!!" Alice said, tugging me up the stairs.

"WHAT?!" I said, forgetting about just happened and watching in horror as Alice's smile spread into a full out grin. "**HELL NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**"


	17. Makeover

"Come on, Alice! A _makeover_? That is so cliché - LET ME GO!!!" I screamed, lunging for the door again.

Grabbing me by the arm, Alice pulled me back into the chair and forced me to face the bathroom mirror.

"No way Bella, I am going to make you BEAUTIFUL! Not that you aren't already..." He said, starting to circle around me. "Actually, Bella... you have a lot of potential. You've got a nice face, a slender figure, thick healthy hair, a pretty complexion... with a little work you could be gorgeous!"

"Ugh, yea right." I said, rolling my eyes. "Me and makeup make just as a good combination as lemons and mayonnaise."

"Okay, first of all EW... and second of all, you have no idea what your talking about." He said, standing behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just let me do my magic and you'll see what I mean."

"Well, I don't think I really have a choice anyway..." I said, sighing and reluctantly sinking into the chair. "Just get it over with."

"Yay!" He squealed, clapping his hands together. "Trust me Bella, you will _not _regret this!"

"I hope not..." I murmured, closing my eyes and gripping the arms of the chair.

I started to feel a prickly thing brush my nose and sneezed right into Alice's face.

"Ugh, Bella!" Alice said, wiping his face. "Nasty!"

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my nose, "what did you just rub all over my face?"

"It was just a powder brush." He said, putting his hands on his small waist. "Just close your eyes and let me finish."

"Okay..." I said, closing them again. I heard Alice put the powder brush down and felt him start to comb my hair with his fingers. Then I heard him take something out of the draw and I opened my eyes a bit to see Alice plugging something in.

"What is that?"

"A hair straightener." He said, lifting it up and working it through my wavy hair. "I think your hair would look even shinier if I straightened it. I've never gotten to use this since my hair is too short. Jacob's is long enough but its not like he would let me do his hair."

"Yea, I don't think he would." I said, smirking. Thinking back to Jacob, I remembered what happened downstairs a while ago and a million questions started running through my head. _What the heck? Why did he do that? Will things be awkward between us now? Should I pretend like it didn't happen? Should I ask him about it? Does he... like me? _Shaking my head, I gripped more tightly onto the arms of the chair. _No way, that can't be possible. He has always acted a little too... intimate with me... but how could he like me? No guy has ever looked at me twice. In my entire life, I've never even had a boyfriend before, let alone kissed a guy. There's just no way..._

Suddenly I started to smell something funky and came back to reality. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice's reflection in the mirror, seeing that he was looking out the bathroom window. "Do you smell something burning?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. Alice suddenly jerked his head in my direction and opened his eyes wide, dropping the hair straightener on the ground with a loud thud.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

"What?!" I said turning my head so that I could see the back of it in the mirror. "**HOLY SHIT**!" I screamed, seeing the flames start to spread up my hair. "AHHHH!!!! ALICE DO SOMETHING!!!!!!" I screeched, waving my hands around.

Alice quickly grabbed my shoulders and shoved my head into the sink, turning on the cold water. The painful heat that I started to feel went away and I started to choke on the water, waving my arms around again so that Alice would turn it off.

"Oh, god Bella. I'm _so_ sorry."He said, gently rubbing my back. "I'm such an idiot, are you okay? I couldn't forgive my self if I ever hurt you. I can't believe I just zoned out like that! Are you okay?"

"I think so." I said, trembling a bit. "Sorry Alice, but I'm never letting you use that horrid thing on me ever again."

"Oh, I won't Bella. _Shit_, I'm so sorry!" He said, leaning down to hug me. "That must have been so scary!"

"Ya think?" I said hugging him back. "It's okay though, it's not like you did it on purpose. So, how bad is it?" I asked, too scared to look in the mirror.

"Ummmm... I don't think you want to know. God, I suck. Your beautiful hair!" He said in a pained voice. "I'm going to hell."

"Don't be ridiculous, it cant be that bad." I said, raising my head to look in the mirror. "GAH!" I shouted, jerking back in my chair, shocked to see most of my hair completely fried. I continued to stare at the complete catastrophe, shocked too much to say another word.

"It's okay, Its okay; Ill fix it!" Alice said, reaching to open the draw.

"What the fuck are you getting now?!" I shouted, getting ready to bolt for the door.

"Don't worry," He said, holding up a pair of scissors, "Unlike the straightener, I have used this before. I cut my own hair as well as Edwards and Jacobs- I'm like a pro at this. I swear I wont cut off your ear or anything."

"Er, I hope not." I said, forcing myself to sit back down. I closed my eyes shut as a saw Alice get ready to chop away. _I might as well let him cut it, its not like it can get any worse... right?_

**A/N: I feel kinda guilty after writing this chapter :( But don't worry, Alice will actually fix Bella's hair, and It's not gonna be set on fire again or anything like that. Also I wanted to tell you guys about the t-shirt Bella wore in chapter 9- the one that said "Last night I had a nightmare. I was A blonde." Actually, I didn't just make that up, I got that shirt for a Christmas present, so yea it actually exists. If you want, you can go to my profile to see the link :) Thanks for reading! :D**


	18. The Stranger in the Mirror

** A/N: Okay here's chapter 18 :) I wanted to tell you guys that I'm off from school this week and since I have nothing else to do, I'll be updating this story a lot. So, yea... watch out for updates and thanks for reading! Oh, and happy Valentines Day!!! **

"Okay, Bella." Alice said, standing me up and turning me to face the full length mirror "My work is done."

_Oh my god._ I thought, staring at the girl in the mirror. "That's _me_?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Well yea, who else could it be?"

My wide eyes took in the miracle that was displayed before me. Alice had cut my dark brown hair very short so that it was above my shoulders,and it looked curlier because a lot of the length was taken off. He must have put some product in it because it looked extremely shiny and smooth. Although seeing myself with short hair was a bit surprising, my new haircut actually complemented my facial structure very well, bringing out my heart shaped face. Alice had also put on some mascara and my eyelashes were as long as I thought they could possibly be, making my eyes look twice as big. My lips were lightly coated with some pink lip gloss so that the color matched my cheeks, which didn't need any blush. The short dark blue dress I was wearing complemented my ivory skin and the high heels Alice gave me elongated my legs. The beautiful girl in the mirror was a complete stranger to me.

"Holy _shit_."

Alice giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling me through the doorway and down the stairs. "Time to show the boys!" He said in a mischievous voice.

"Wait... _boys_? I thought only Jacob was-" I paused as I looked down the stairs to see Jacob and Mr. Cullen staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, um, hi Mr. Cullen. I didn't know you were here." I said**, **feeling my cheeks turn pink

"Bella, you look great." He said, smiling at me.

"Um...thanks." I said, turning to face Jacob.

"Ye- yea. What he said..." He told me, his eyebrows suddenly scrunching up in confusion. "Wait, what happened to your hair?"

"Oh, yea." I said, tugging on one of the curls. "Alice sort of burned my hair off and so he had to cut it. What- does it look weird?"

"No." He said back quickly, "I mean... it looks a little boyish but also really pretty... It suits you."

"Thanks."

"Wait, more importantly- did you just say Alice burnt your hair off?"

"Yep. Apparently he thought it would be a good idea to use the hair straightener even though he's never used it before. Then he just zoned out when he was in the middle of straightening my hair and well, set it on fire."

"Alice!" Jacob said, grabbing him roughly by the arm "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I know, I know, I didn't mean to do it. I already apologized."

"You damn brat." Jacob said, removing his hand from his arm and using it to smack him in the back of the head. "Well, atleast your alright Bells." He said, placing his arm on my bare shoulder.

"Jake_._" Mr. Cullen said in an annoyed voice, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"What?"

"Get your arm off of Bella."

"Hey, calm down, its not PDA or anything, Were just friends. " He said, not taking his arm off my shoulder.

Looking back up at Jacob, I was overcome with a sense of relief. _I guess I was really just over thinking things, _I thought. _He doesn't like me like that, what happened before must have been a misunderstanding._

" And why didn't you tell me Ms. Swan was coming over? Bella," He said, turning to me "You should get home and work on your homework. I assigned an English report, remember?"

"I know Mr Cullen." I told him, grabbing my bag off the couch "I'll see you later, Jake and Alice."

Just as I was reaching for the door knob, I heard Mr. Cullen loudly clear his throat behind me.

"Please, Bella." he said, using my first name "Call me Edward outside of school. Mr. Cullen makes me feel like I'm my father." Then in a small voice he added "I'm not much older than you..."

"Okay, Edward." I said, my heart beating fast as I said his name. "Bye."

Mr. Cullen- I mean Edward, gave me a dazzling crooked smile and I felt my cheeks grow warm again as I turned back to the front door. Before closing the door behind me I saw Jacob glancing between the two of us, his face scrunched up like he was solving a puzzle.

"Bye Bella! See you at school!" Alice shouted, giving me a bright smile.

"See ya." I said, smiling back and letting the door close behind me.

**A/N: Well, that's it till next chapter! Click on my profile to see Bella's dress :)**


	19. Making a Deal

After walking a few steps from the front door, I realized I was a total idiot.

"Wow." I said to myself, hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand. "How am I supposed to get home without a ride?"

As I started to turn around the best I could in the high heels Alice lent me, I felt a bony finger stab me roughly in the back.

"What the hell are you doing at Edwards house?"

My shoulders tensed up as I slowly turned back around to find myself face to face with a very angry looking Tanya.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I said back, refusing to be intimidated by her.

"That's none of your beeswax." She said, sneering at me.

"Psh, 'none of your beeswax' is your best comeback? Are you five years old?" I said, rolling my eyes at her.

Her cheeks turned red and she got right up in my face, glaring at me with her squinty little eyes. "Listen, you little bitch- I already told you to stay the fuck away from my Edward so why are you here?!"

"What do you mean by 'my Edward' ? Last time I checked, being someone's stalker doesn't mean they belong to you."

"I am not his stalker!" Tanya yelled back at me "I am his _girlfriend_!"

"Yea, that explains why you're secretly hiding outside his house."

Giving me a death glare, she suddenly lifted up her giant purse and started to smack me with it, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Are you insane?!" I shouted, trying to grab her purse away from her. "What the fuck do you keep in that thing?! It feels like your hitting me with a freakin bowling ball!"

"Shut up!" Tanya yelled back, jumping on top of me and tearing at my dress.

"Hey, this isn't even mine! What the heck are you doing?"

"Giving you what you deserve!"

"What I deserve? I didn't even do anything!"

"Your trying to seduce Edward is what you're doing!" She screeched, slapping me across the face.

"Okay, you need to calm the heck down."

"No!" She shouted, slapping me again.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted, grabbing her arms "Listen to me, alright? I have no intention of stealing Edward from you or whatever okay?"

"Well, then why are you dressed like that? Usually you look all frumpy, and now you get all fancied up to go see my Edward?"

"I didn't get dressed up to see Edward, I came here with his little brother, Alice. He gave me a makeover and I was just about to go home." I said, shoving her off of me.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Tanya said, smoothing her blonde hair. "As long as you know your place."

"Yea, sure. Whatever." I replied, standing up. I looked down to see that the dress Alice gave me was completely shredded and covered in dirt. "Oh great, how am I going to tell Alice I destroyed his dress?"

"Your such a whiner, get over it." Tanya said, stepping inside one of the rose bushes.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"_None of your beeswax_." She said between her teeth, crouching down into the bush and grabbing the binoculars that hung on her neck, lifting them up to her eyes.

"Okay, that is the creepiest thing I have ever seen" I told her, pushing down the binoculars "Do you do this often?"

"Every Wednesday." She snarled, slapping my hand away.

"You need to get a life."

"Edward is my life. Now go away."

"No, unless you stop stalking Edward, I'm going to go right in there and tell him what a total nutcase you are. And that you attacked me." I said, walking towards the front door.

"STOP!" She screeched, grabbing me arm "Fine, fine- I'll do anything! Just don't tell Edward about this! PLEASE?"

"Alright then, so you promise you wont stalk him anymore?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"_Sigh. _YES, okay?!"

"Good. It's a deal then. But I still have to go back in to ask for a ride home." I said, taking a step forward.

"Hold up! If they see you like that they'll get suspicious, I'll take you home."

"What makes you think I would get into a car with a stalker?"

"Ugh, what? You think I'm going to try to feel you up? I only have eyes for Edward, nothing like that is gonna happen."

"Whatever." I said, following her up the driveway. "Just remember to not follow him home anymore or I'll tell him everything."

"I know, I know." Tanya said, leading me to her pink buggie beetle hidden behind some trees. "Just get in."

**A/N: Yea, Tanya is sorta insane. I promise I wont make her murder Bella or attack her again during the car ride. Look out for the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	20. Alliance

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You wanna touch me too_

_ Everyday but all I have is time_

_ Our love's the perfect crime_

Groaning, I rolled over and pressed the snooze button on my alarm, shoving my face into the pillow and lifting the light blue blanket back over my head. Recalling what happened on the drive home yesterday, I buried myself deeper into the covers.

_"Hey Bella, if you don't like Edward... then who do you like?" Tanya asked me, just as I was reaching for the door handle._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, after you left the Cullen's house your face was all pink and you looked all happy and everything. I'm not an idiot, obviously whoever you like must have been in there. Therefor, you must have a crush on one of the Cullen's! So, is it Alice?"_

_ "What?No way! Alice is my friend! Sometimes I even forget Alice is a guy. How could I like him?"_

_ "Hmm... then is it the dad, Carlisle?"_

_ "No! I've never even met him before!"_

_ "Well then... could it be Esme?OMG your a lesbian?! Ewwwwww!"_

_ "NO. I'm not a lesbian and I haven't met her either." I said, starting to get annoyed._

_ "Then it must be Jacob!" Tanya said, putting her hand on my shoulder "Actually you guys would kinda make a good couple..." she thought, getting a distant look on her face as if she was imaging us together._

_ "No its not Jacob!" I said, my face getting hot._

_ "See your face is getting red! Are you in love with him?"_

_ "No, really I'm not!" I said, taking her hand off my shoulder._

_ "Then, its not Alice, Carlisle, Esme or Jacob... then that only leaves Edward! You better not be in love with him! So I was right! You are trying to seduce him! Your such a-"_

_ "No, no, no I don't like Edward.... you were right, its... um... Jacob!" I told her, opening the car door. "I've got to go, bye!"_

_ "Hey, don't think this conversation is over! We'll be continuing this talk tomorrow!" she yelled at me as I slammed the car door._

"Oh god, _why_ did I tell her that?" I said to myself, lifting off the covers and getting out of the bed. After taking my usual ten minute shower, I put on some black sweatpants, sneakers, and a dark purple long-sleeve shirt, quickly running a comb through my damp short hair before I jogged down the stairs. Gazing at the clock in the kitchen, I saw that for once I wasn't running late.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said, a spoon of cereal halfway to his mouth. "You actually got out of bed this morning, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?" He said, pulling out the chair next to him.

"Sure Dad." I said, sitting down and pouring some cereal in the bowl Charlie set down for me. As I reached for the milk I noticed that Charlie was staring at me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked him, pouring the milk over my lucky charms.

"I just noticed- your hairs short."

"Yea, my friend Alice cut it for me."

"Hm, looks good." He said, nodding his head. "Also, Its just that... I feel like we haven't been talking that much recently." He said, putting down his spoon "So... hows life?"

"Crazy. But, also interesting." I said, giving him a smile. "Sorry that we haven't been hanging out as much, I've just been really busy recently. Hey, can we play football after school?"

"Sure, Bella. Sounds good."

After shoveling in the rest of the cereal, I threw the empty bowl into the sink and ran to the front door, taking my jacket out of the closet and snatching my backpack off of the couch.

"See ya!" I yelled to Charlie, closing the front door behind me. As I walked to my Chevy, I slipped on my heavy jacket and pulled up the hood as the cold wind blew back my wet hair, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. As I opened the car door and settled into the comfy worn-in seat, I quickly put the keys into the ignition and turned on the heat.

"Good morning, Bella."

"GAH!" I shouted, slamming myself into the car door.

"Jeez, no need to over react. Its just me."

"What the hell Tanya?!" I exclaimed, shocked to find her sitting in the passenger seat. "Why the fuck are you in my car? How did you even get in?!

"I have my ways," She said, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and lazily placing her feet on the dashboard, "I'm here because I wanted to have a chat with you."

"You are really starting to creep me out." I said, eying her dirty boots in annoyance "And can you get your feet off of the dashboard?"

"Ugh, fine." Tanya said, taking her feet off, "Now drive."

"Excuse me?"

"DRIVE."

"Uh... okay." I said, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards school. "Wait, why am I listening to you? And why are you in my car?!"

"I said I wanted to have a chat with you. Now, listen- I have been thinking about our conversation yesterday, and I think we should form an alliance."

"What?"

"Even though hanging around you would tarnish my image and would be quite un-enjoyable, I have no choice. I must have Edward."

"Um... excuse me?"

"You still don't get it?" She said, rolling her eyes "I'm saying that we should work together to get the Cullen brothers to fall in love with us. You get Jacob, and I'll take Edward."

"Huh?! No way! What kind of messed up idea is that?"

"Why would you have a problem with it?" She said, eying me suspiciously "Don't you like Jacob?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Then lets form an alliance! If we do, we both get what we want."

"Yea, but I mean..."

"Bella! You'll only manage to snag Jacob if you have my help. And trust me, you need my help." She said, looking over my outfit. "Now, lets shake on it." She said, sticking out her hand.

"Er... okay." I said timidly, holding out my hand and grimacing as she roughly grabbed it and rapidly shook it up and down.

_Oh, shit. What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
